lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Trailen Dorin
' Trailen Dorin' is the son of Hank, and Jaffe Dorin making him the Patriarch of House Dorin. History Early History "There is an emotional promiscuity we’ve noticed among many good young men and women. The young man understands something of the journey of the heart. He wants to talk, to “share the journey.” The woman is grateful to be pursued, she opens up. They share the intimacies of their lives - their wounds, their walks with God. But he never commits. He enjoys her... then leaves. And she wonders, What did I do wrong? She failed to see his passivity. He really did not ever commit or offer assurances that he would." -Trailen Dorin Lucerne Civil War Murder of Allison Arryn : "I watched as Allison entered the room with a skip to her step. Her smile was always one that she had manuphactured in her mind, but today as she entered I noticed a genuine nature to her eyes. As she approached the mad prince he barely even moved his eyes from the poor women that was on her knees pleasing him. It was moments like this that made me want to walk over and kill him. Looking back I could have done it. The room had maybe four people that would defend him and I could have killed them with ease. Perhaps it was cowerdess. Perhaps it was something elce entirely, but before I could further examine the situation she blurted out to Sean who was still being assisted by the poor women I might add. She blurted out to him that she was pregnant with his child. As she waited with that extatic look on her face the entire room went silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing which included the women with Sean. Perhaps it was that she had stopped that caused the rage. Maybe it was the fact that deep down he understood that he shouldn't father anything. Whatever it was he simply got up walked over to Allison who still had a look of pure happiness and pushed her to the ground before taking out his knife and stabbing her repeatadly in the stomach. The look in her eyes as the knife went in will surely haunt me for the remainder of my days." : -Ezio Ederiz As the assembled nobles and Ezio watched as Sean Lovie stabbed Allison Arryn over and over again the silence of the room was broken by the sceams of Ella Arryn of whom walked into the room as Sean stood there defiling her body. Ella Arryn attempted to run to the girl that had become her daughter when she was stopped by several of the gaurds in the room, and upon hearing the commotion Sean got up from her body and walked over to the distraught Ella Arryn of whom was searching the room for anyone who might help. As Sean walked over to her Byron Arryn stood completely frozen, and when his vassal in Benjamin Krinner whispered to him that this was the time to intervene, Byron thought for a moment before seeing the body of Allison and becoming frightened. Instead of telling Benjamin Krinner that yes they should intervene he just allowed Sean Lovie to walk over to his wife with a dagger covered in the blood of his niece. By this point Ella Arryn was screaming uncontrollably, and Sean's loyalists would begin to flood into the room from outside to assist. Sean walked up to her and pushed her to the ground before he stabbed her in the arm with the dagger. Standing over herbody there was shock and screaming in the room as the Stormcrow gaurds that he had brought in would go about rounding these panicked nobles up and getting them out of the room. Sean Lovie then stood back up, and still covered in blood walked himself over to his throne, and gestered at the girl before to continue what she was doing. He just remained staring at the dead body of Allison Arryn with a look that many in the room saw as some sort of regret. If he realized the extent of what he had done in that moment is unknown, but as Ezio was ushered out of the room he pushed the girl aside and walked into a backroom followed by several of his loyalists. Ezio walking into the next room found himself walking into the middle of a commotion as Byron Arryn was being held to the ground by Trailen Dorin while his son and nearly a half a dozen House Dorin and vassal men surrounded the panicked gaurdsmen of the Lord. Ezio watched on as Trailen Dorin accused him of treason, and made sure that Byron understood his rule was at an end, and Byron in this pathetic form would begin to weep causing Trailen to punch him in the face before walking away with his men, I watched the doors open and close for more time then I would like to admit, but when faced with the choice of that or watching Sean being serviced by that poor girl I had little real options. He just sat there with little emotions on his face, but everyonce in a while I would see a flash of hate as he scanned the room and must have saw someone he hated. Man after man entered the room as they brought their grievences to their "king". I had seen bad king before. I had seen evil kings before. I had seen more kings then most had, and seeing Sean Lovie listening to his people's desires while the poor girl serviced him sexually was the most disturbing moment of any of my experiences with kings. A man entered the room with his young wife on his arm, and followed by who must have been their two children. The man and his family bowed before their king and prepared to get the kings justice on whatever matter pained them. "Your Grace I come to you pleading for food for my family. We have not eaten with any real substance for days and I fear my youngest is not long for this world without assistence." The man wept as he spoke, and his wife comforted the little boy clinging to her leg. I wanted to reach out to them. I wanted to give them some of the food that he wasted every night on his parties, but I knew this wasn't within my grasp. Without showing any signs of noticing the family they remained bowed for nearly a minute in silence until one of the Stormcrow men beside Sean stepped forward and spoke. "Your grace wishes you nothing but the best of the food but there is nothing to spare. The false king of the east has blockaded us, and you shall have to find what food you can on..." Sean's interuption was shocking as this was one of the first times he had spoken during the hours we had been doing this. "I have some advice for you. You smallfolk should travel outside the main gates and be killed." "Your Gace?" "Did I stutter?" The man remained with his mouth open clearly unable to speak from shock. "Perhaps you do not love your king and laugh at my stuttering. Do you laugh at me?" "No your grace, but..." "But what? You are a smallfolk, and barely capable of the coversation that you have shown today. Your problems are the problems of a leaf flying in the wind. Go now and die, for that is all you smallfolk are good for." A few Stormblown men moved in and grabbed the family tearing them apart from eachother and took them out of the room where it seemed obvious they were going to be executed outside the gates in Sean's horrible excesses. In that moment I moved my hand to my side, and feeling under the cloak I felt the dagger I had safely hidden there. Looking around I saw the dishonorable Daesyn of Harad nearbye and I knew I could stab him and take his sword. With a sword I could butcher every Stormblown in this room until I finally reached the real false king and ended this madness. As I seriously considered ending all this I heard a commotion at the door and watched it slowly open revealing Allison Arryn. I watched as Allison entered the room with a skip to her step. Her smile was always one that I knew she had manufactured in her mind, but today as she entered I noticed a genuine nature to her eyes. As she approached the mad prince he barely even moved his eyes from the poor women that was on her knees pleasing him, and I saw the sadness momentarily come to her eyes as some piece of her must have realized how wrong this was. In that moment I came back to thinking about killing Sean. Looking around at the four men that had entered alongside Allison I have no doubt I would be able to still easily kill them all if I was able to still reach Daesyn's neck. The room had maybe four people beyond the Stormblown that would defend him and I could have killed them with ease. Perhaps it was cowerdess. Perhaps it was something elce entirely, but before I could further examine the situation she blurted out to Sean who was still being assisted by the poor women I might add. "Your Grace I have finally honored you with a child." The moment she said it he looked up from the girl, who stopped immediately servicing him. As she waited with that extatic look on her face the entire room went silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing which seemingly most importantly to Sean was the women that had been at his knees. Perhaps it was that she had stopped that caused the rage. Maybe it was the fact that deep down he understood that he shouldn't father anything. Whatever it was he simply got up walked over to Allison who still had a look of pure happiness and pushed her to the ground before taking out his knife and stabbing her repeatadly in the stomach. He kept stabbing her and she screamed in a terrible blood curdling scream that seemed to shake the foundations of the room in its terrror. Stabbing her over and over again the Stormblown would move quickly as commotion begin with Dailin Dorin storming towards the scene but being grabbed and taken out of the room by the Stormblown, his son followed closely behind and I watched how his hand moved closer and closer to his sword before they disapeared outside the doors. As I went for my own dagger some Stormblown fool crashed into me from behind and I mentally slapped myself for being so foolish as to be caught unaware. Knocked to the ground the man kneeled on top of me for a moment and told me to remain calm. As I looked up I could see Sean still stabbing poor Allison and I wanted to pull myself free, but felt helpless in my sadness. The man grabbed me by my shoulders and as he picked me up I shook from a new screaming voice, and looking over I saw Ella Arryn who had barged her way into the room. Screaming at the top of her lungs she ran towards the bloody mess that was once her beloved Allison Arryn and as she tried to reach her she was grabbed by Daesyn of whom held her watching as Sean defiled Allison's corpse. I wanted to throw up. I wanted it to stop. I had seen horror before. I have killed hundreds if not more in my lifetime, and yet this all just seemed to much. I looked over and noticed for the first time that Lord Byron Arryn was still in the room. Being whispered to by a very irate Benjamin Krinner he stood pathetically still as his wife screamed at Sean. The fear all over Byron's face was a shocking thing to behold, as he was the most powerful man in this city outside of Sean, and yet he did nothing with that power. A disrespected figure in this city was Byron before, but after this display it was clear that if anyone survived they would not disrespect him, they would hate him. Finally Sean must have grown tired of this and stood up covered in the blood of Allison and stepped towards Ella. Benjamin Krinner kept speaking to Lord Byron and by this point I had been moved close enough to hear what he was saying. He begged his Lord commander to do something. Told him of his men, and their ability to stop this madness. As he begged him there was nothing back. He stood waiting for his Lord to say something but instead of that Byron just stood there. Hating him in that moment I looked back over to Sean and Ella and saw Sean still staring at her as she screamed and yelled at him. Staring at her for a moment longer he stabbed her in the arm without any warning. "That's the same dagger I just killed her with. You see I've given you a piece of her. Who else in this entire world would be so giving that they would be able to give you the gift that I just gave you." She started screaming again, and it only stopped when he slapped her across the face. "Now your going to get up, and leave this room. Your going to leave this room, and hang yourself. Your going to hang yourself outside the doors of your room, and your going to make sure that no one moves you. Your eyes question me why you would do something like this? Well Ella Arryn your going to do this because I'm going to give you one last gift. I'm going to stop ignoring the fact that my brother's heir is in the hands of that half noble niece of yours. I'm going to rip that baby from her arms and I'm going to bash it apart with a rock. When I'm done with that I'm going to kill Hanna. I'm going to kill Spencer. I'm going to kill them All. I will give them the peace that you want for them. I do it all for you. I'm a very generous King." Battle of Krinner Main Article : Battle of Krinner : '' ``As the Stormblown mercenaries, and the other True Sons were pushed back more and more the call from Sean was not for them to pull completely back, but instead it was for them to attack the esate of House Krinner where much of the women and children alongside nearly all of the nobility of the city had fled too. Thousands fleeing into the estate were never under the belief that they would be under threat, but that was proven wrong the moment the forces appeared near the walls.``'' : -Paul Arryn As the Lucerne forces took the final tower before the wall there were some who suspected something was wrong, but all orders were that everyone stayed inside so noone was allowed to leave the inner fortress to investigate, and in order to occupy the forces he had at alert (and in order to further make sure the defences failed as was hinted at by Sean Lovie during the final duel with William) Sean would command that they attack the House Krinner estate of which was the site of the retreating nobles of Berne. While the commoners and the vast majority of the population had fled into the deeper sections of the city, and to the walls where the more Lucernian houses gaurded it was the nobles that fled into the estate of House Krinner. The estate itself was a sort of mini castle that was built into a large cave deep in the northern section of the city and was defendible from one large tower that covered the entire entrance, and from the ramparts built into the gatehouse. : '' ``Massing on the walls I could make out the hundreds of attackers that swarmed all around the courtyard. I knew what they would have to do to take us, and I just prayed we were strong enough to resist.``'' : -Paul Arryn It was this spot that the forces of the Stormblown, and the other True Sons loyalist houses would move towards in heavy numbers. Some three hundred Stormblown (including many of their most elite members, and two of their top three commander) alongside some four hundred more True Sons loyalist (of which only the fifty from House Ignirt would actually take part in the battle while the rest simply miled about faking interest in the siege. The forces of the True Sons would charge out from the shadows and attack without even a call for surrender, as they were commanded to destroy them and thus no surrender was neccessary or warrented. Charing the walls they suffered accurate and deadly archer fire from the large tower that surveyed the courtyard, and the archers on the ramparts. With no cover the Stormblown and others got to the walls much diminished but still with high strength, and once at the gate they bashed at it with quickly made battering rams and climbed the sides of the wall to get to the ramparts, while hoisting a large ladder against the tower. : '' ``I could see Trailen Dorin`s heir, and Danzal Krinner standing on the ramparts, and from their position they were able to shoot anyone that came up the ladder to the tower without any cause for fear from the ground. On the tower they were just massacring those on the ground with a nearly endless stream of arrows into their ranks. At the gate I stood with my shoulder against it alongside my men as we tried to buy more time for the archers to thin their numbers even more.``'' : -Paul Arryn The men attempting to get up the ladders and climbing the walls suffered terribly as the tower was able to hit the men climbing with ease while the ramparts were hitting the men climbing for the tower, and thus it all came down to the gate. It was near this point that Vaedin Stormblown`s next brother Sordin Stormblown was also shot through the chest by Danzal Krinner of which led to the final Stormblown son in Tolin Stormblown fleeing the field, and taking several other high level commanders with him as well. By this point the other houses of which had been milling about watching the siege, would retreat and pull back to their respective estates of which they decided was the only logical thing they could do as they would be most likely targeted by the Krinner estate for their believed betrayal. The battering at the gates was shattering it, and it was only a few more minutes before it finally came crashing down. Moments before it went down, Paul Arryn would gather with his most elite men, and forces of the loyalist houses, and prepare for a charge out of the gate. Warning the wall and tower that they were charging out, they opened the gate and smashed into the unsuspecting attackers outside the wall. Pushing them back the force fell back and was cut down from behind, killing nearly the entire force attacking but the loyalist forces returned into the keep to repair the gate and didn`t persue believing the larger force was incoming. At this point as the line melded together Hanna, Aria, and other noble ladies would move into the front and do their best to relieve the men by bringing water, and other supplies while helping to repair the gate. Family Members Relationships Category:House Dorin Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth